


New Year's Kiss

by Little_red_2000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Derek Hale is a Softie, Drunk Stiles Stilinski, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: You see the thing about surrounding yourself with couples is that you get left out a lot. It’s not like his friends forget about him, well not all the time, it’s just that you can’t do all the things that they do. Like double dates, or couples day, or valentine's day, or in his case now, new years eve.Stiles makes up his drunk mind right then and there, as he watches his friends dance, that he’s going to have a midnight kiss. He spots the perfect guy, the guy's been sitting by his lonesome since Stiles laid eyes on him.





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Baaaaack!!!!!!! I wrote this story last year but have never gotten around to posting it and since I've been struck with a massive case of writer's block it seemed fitting to post this. I'm still planning on writing the big story that I told you guys about at the beginning of Finally Whole (If you haven't read it you definitely should go check it out, it's one of my best fics), but with the way my writer's block is going, I have no idea when it'll get done.
> 
> So in the meantime, I have some cute older works that I can post to tide the time!!! Tell me what you think? Please?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Love and appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3

You see the thing about surrounding yourself with couples is that you get left out a lot. It’s not like his friends forget about him, well not all the time, it’s just that you can’t do all the things that they do. Like double dates, or couples day, or valentine's day, or in his case now, new years eve.

 

It’s eleven thirty and he’s all by himself at a party in the club as every TV plays the Rockin’ Eve 2017. He’d come here with Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson almost an hour ago now but soon they all disappeared to go dance with their partner until the ball dropped and the midnight kisses were to be given.

 

He’d been past buzzed an hour ago so he’s pretty sure he’s drunk now, as he scans the crowd for at least one of his friends. They’d just left him, to fend for himself on this monumental holiday. He doesn't know why they invited him if they were just going to disappear, he was perfectly happy bringing in the new year with a case of beer, some Reese's and a video game. It’s a hell of a lot better than spending it in a club full of couples, dancing and singing and partying with their significant others, while he’s by himself like a loner.

 

He scouts out the grinding bodies on the dance floor from his elevated perch on a bar stool. He spots Scott’s goofy hat and his eyes track a little farther to spot Lydia and Jackson not far away. They look happy, dancing with each other, hands on hips and shoulders as they grind to the music.

 

Stiles makes up his drunk mind right then and there, as he watches his friends dance, that he’s going to have a midnight kiss.

 

It’s eleven forty-three so he has seventeen minutes to find a single hot guy to mack on at twelve. Even drunk Stiles knows not to just kiss someone who’s in a relationship.

 

He spots the perfect guy, the clock turns eleven fifty-eight and he has to make his way through the crowd to get to the booths on the other side. The guy's been sitting by his lonesome since Stiles laid eyes on him, and he appears to be watching two couples himself on the dance floor, probably a loner like Stiles, swindled into coming by his friends.

 

The guy exits the booth as Stiles approaches, not noticing him, and heading towards the bar. The clock says eleven fifty-nine and thirty seconds.

 

“Will you kiss me?” Stiles asks hurriedly, he doesn’t slur his words like he expected to and he manages to get the guys attention.

 

The guy looks him up and down while everyone around them counts down from ten and when the timer hits one everyone yells happy new year and then Stiles has lips on his.

 

The lips are soft and the scrape of the guy's beard is a scratchy contrast but feels amazing all the same and Stiles feels like he’s drowning and taking a breath of fresh air at the same time.

 

When they pull back, each of them takes a lungful of air before they’re back to kissing again. Stiles didn’t notice when they started moving but next thing he knows they’re sitting in the booth Derek vacated from, Stiles straddling Derek’s legs as he sits in his lap.

 

“Best new year's kiss ever!” Stiles slurs out excitedly.

 

“Are you drunk?” The guy asks, speaking for the first time and Stiles curses under his breath at how the guy's voice is so light but hoarse at the same time making it the sexiest sound Stiles has ever heard.

 

“Most likely,” Stiles answers, giggling a little, “Definitely.”

 

“Shit,” the guy says under his breath but loud enough for Stiles to hear him, “Do you have friends here?”

 

“Yeah, My best buddy Scott ditched me to mack on his girlfriend while my other friends did the same,” Stiles answers, pouting at the memory.

 

Derek’s eyes crinkle at the corner when he smiles at him and Stiles’s breath refuses to kick back in from being punched out of him at the sight.

 

“Do they have a ride home?” The guy asks.

 

“Yeah, we came in Lydia’s car since she’s the designated driver. They tried to pin it off on me again but I told them that since I was going to be solo tonight on such a couple-y night I would need to get drunk to be able to deal. They agreed after a lot of protest and puppy dog eyes,” Stiles tells him pulling out the puppy dog eyes as an example.

 

The guy smiles that smile again that knocks the breath out of him and he counts to three to get it back going again because hot damn is that smile radiant.

 

“I’m going to take you home,” The guy tells him, leaving no room for argument like Stiles would have argued otherwise.

 

“Okay! Your place or mine?” Stiles questions with an eyebrow wiggle.

 

The guy chuckles at him, as he stands and places Stiles on his feet and for a brief moment Stiles experiences the guy’s strength to be able to hold him up.

 

“I’m taking you to your place so you can sleep. I won’t have sex with you while you’re drunk,” The guy tells him, walking him into the mass of sweaty, grinding bodies.

 

“Not even a little bit?” Stiles whines.

“Not even a little bit,” The guy agrees.

 

They stop for The guy to yell at a blonde, a buff dude, a curly-haired guy and a girl who has striking resemblance to the guy, that he’s going to take him home and to be safe before Stiles shoots a text off to Scott saying he’s getting a ride home and to have fun. He doesn’t receive an answer and he wasn’t expecting one.

 

When they get outside the cold air makes him shiver and The guy slips wordlessly out of his leather jacket and places it on Stiles’s shoulders.

 

“I’m Derek by the way,” The guy ~Derek~ says, holding out his hand. 

 

For Stiles to know what the inside of his mouth tastes like a handshake seems mundane but he shakes it anyway.

 

“Stiles,” He answers.

 

“What?” Derek questions, eyebrows creasing.

 

“My name. It’s Stiles,” Stiles elaborates, smiling as Derek’s brow only creases further, “My real name is hard to pronounce, it’s a nickname.” 

 

Derek smiles at him as they reach a sleek black Camaro and Derek opens the door for him as Stiles slides into the car, marveling the upholstery.

 

He tells Derek his address and is promptly passing out in his seat while they drive. He doesn’t fall asleep, making sure to keep an eye out of where they are but his eyes are barely open when they pull up to his apartment building.

 

Derek helps him walk up the stairs of his apartment building, on a normal day he hates those stairs but now, drunk, sleepy and dazed, he curses them.

 

Stiles pulls his keys out of his side pocket, little Harley Quinn emblem dangling between his fingers for a second as he squints to see the right one. Eventually, he gets the door open and he staggers his way into the apartment, kicking his shoes off and crashing on the bed, lights out as soon as he hits the pillow.

  
  


When he wakes in the morning a pounding hangover is his greeting. He rolls over to check the time to find a glass of water and two aspirin obscuring his view of the alarm clock. He grabs the water and the pills, time completely forgotten as he chugs the water.

 

There’s a note stuck to the nightstand where the cup was and he grabs it.

 

**Call me when you’re not drunk and maybe we can pick up where we left off, ~Derek.**

 

Last night flashes back to him and he squeals into his pillow in excitement that it wasn’t just a dream. Guys like Derek don’t exist in the real world. Or at least he didn’t think they did until now.

 

Derek is super hot, a gentleman, a nice guy and he has the most amazing smile Stiles has ever seen, two front teeth sticking out adorably like a bunny.

 

He types in Derek’s number into his phone, saving it before sending a text.

 

_ This is Stiles from the club last night. Thanks for bringing me home and the aspirin. _

 

Derek replies in less than a minute and Stiles will admit, only to himself, that his heart skipped a beat when the message came in.

 

_ No problem. Coffee later? If you’re up for it. _

 

Stiles squeals again into his pillow before sending back an okay.

 

Derek texts him with the time and place and Stiles does a victory dance before plopping back down on his bed to read the unread text he had ignored to text Derek.

 

_ Hope you made it home okay, text me when you get up or I’m calling your dad. _

It’s from Scott and Stiles replies immediately.

 

_ I’m fine. Best New Year’s Ever! _

 

He flops back onto his pillow, plotting his outfit for his date with Derek while he squeals with delight.


End file.
